This invention relates to an artificial vagina and more particularly to a male sexual gratification device.
Due to the current worlwide risks of life threatening infections such as AIDS (Acquired Immunity Deficiency Syndrome) care must be exercised in sexual relationships by using protection such as condoms to prevent the spread of the infection. The alternatives to this are total abstinence from sexual intercourse, or self-gratification for prudent sexually unfulfilled mature males unable to attain otherwise satisfying monogamous relationships with consenting female partners.
Although devices of this type are available, they have the disadvantage that they are not 100% reliable from the point of view of hygiene.